ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Rabbit Did It
Rabbit Did It is the 58th episode of Pooh Babies. It is the 3rd episode of season 4. Plot Mrs. Robin is in her backyard, hanging clothes she just washed on a clothesline and Christopher Robin is outside with her and Pooh, Roo, Tigger, and Piglet are playing hide and seek. After Mrs. Robin is done hanging clothes on her clothesline, Christopher Robin and his stuffed animals stay outside. Then Rabbit comes outside and waters Mrs. Robin's garden for her and it's Tigger' s turn to hide and he bounces to a place to hide and he destroys Mrs. Robin's garden. Tigger bounces rather high and he bounces on Mrs. Robin's clothesline and it falls down and the clothes get all dirty. Christopher Robin sees the messes Tigger made and he tells him Rabbit made those messes. Christopher Robin says that his parents might be mad if they see those messes Tigger made. Christopher Robin replanted his mother's garden and props her clothesline back up and washes the dirty clothes with Tigger, Pooh, Roo, Piglet, Owl, and Rabbit's help. Then Christopher Robin, Roo, Pooh, Piglet, and Owl leave the laundry room and Tigger and Rabbit stay in there by themselves. Tigger puts a little too much soap in the washer and he makes a big mess. Christopher Robin rushes into the laundry room and Tigger blames Rabbit for making that mess. Christopher Robin says that his parents might be mad if they see those messes Tigger made and he cleans up that mess with Pooh, Owl, Tigger, Roo, Piglet, and Rabbit's help. Then Tigger bounces into Christopher Robin's kitchen and he accidentally drops a chocolate cake that Mrs. Robin made. Christopher Robin sees that the cake is on the floor and Tigger blames Rabbit for dropping the cake. Rabbit takes a nap in Christopher Robin's room and Tigger and Christopher Robin wake him up and he gets in trouble with Christopher Robin and Christopher Robin says "no dessert after supper." Christopher Robin comes back into the kitchen and then his mother comes in and Christopher Robin says that he accidentally dropped the cake. Mrs. Robin says that she is proud of her son for telling the "truth" and that he should be more careful next time and then she goes to a store and buys another cake, a carrot cake. After supper, Christopher Robin eats a piece of that cake and he gives a piece to Pooh, a piece to Roo, a piece to Kanga, a piece to Eeyore, a piece to Owl, a piece to Gopher, a piece to Piglet, and 2 pieces to Tigger. Rabbit says it's no fair that he doesn't get a piece because carrot cake is his favorite kind of cake. Tigger finally tells Christopher Robin the truth and he says he should be more careful next time and finally gives a Rabbit a piece of that cake. Voice cast Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Tom Wheatley as Christopher Robin Travis Oates as Piglet Peter Cullen as Eeyore Kath Soucie as Kanga and Mrs. Robin Nikita Hopkins as Roo Andre Stojka as Owl Ken Sansom as Rabbit Category:Disney Category:Charlie Brown Lover 2003's ideas Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Pooh Babies episodes Category:Winnie the Pooh